The Alliances
by MechLover12321
Summary: When leadership changes, the Jade falcons take over Outreach. The Four great mercenary factions band together to end clan occupation on Outreach. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


~~Prologue~~

~~~~Outreach 3063~~~~

  Erin Monroe was a security officer for the Defiance Industries corporate headquarters. She was average height, with brown hair, she had a husband, and three children. She had no idea that at the very moment she least expected it, all that would end.

  As she drove to work that day, she stopped at a coffee shop to get a large coffee, to wake her up. She stopped at an intersection, and noticed that there was an absence of other cars. Suddenly the ground trembled… Thudd…Thudd…THUDD… And then right in front of her, a giant Battle Mech stepped out. She screamed, but no sound came out. She slammed her car in reverse, but the mech dropped its foot on top of her sedan, crushing it flat. What was left of her would never be found, as the mech melted her crushed car with a red beam.

  Star Colonel Raydo stared out through his HUD. As he stomped out over an intersection, a single car was sitting there. He smiled and thought, 'a fresh new victim for a fresh new day.' His Madcat's foot stomped down on the car, bashing it into ruin. He fried the remains, and went on with his business, smiling evilly.

  Two  demolishers rolled out from an alley way, their guns pointed at his Cat' 

  "Stand down Star Colonel Raydo. We have mechs moving in on your position. Comply with us, and you will live."

  Raydo smiled, and blasted the first tank with an extended range PPC. Molten metal trickled down into the sewer grate. The second tank decided he would rather not die, and turned to run, but Raydo brought his foot down in front of it.   
  


  "Going somewhere?" He asked.

  "P-p-please s-sir. L-l-let u-us g-g-go?"

  Raydo liked playing mind games. "Of course. I would never destroy an innocent tank."

  "Th-th-thank you s-sir." Came the reply.

  "Actually, no." He said, and, chuckling to himself, he blasted the retreating tank into scrapmetal."

  He steered his mech through the city, until he reached his destination. The Wolf's Dragoons corporate headquarters. A voice said through the radio.

  "By order of the Wolf's Dragoons, you are required to shutdown, and leave your mech."

  "I do not think that will be necessary." Said Raydo.

  "I'm Warning you! Shut down or we will be forced to attack you!"

  "Then you will be forced to attack me." He answered calmly.

  Five mechs stalked out of a hanger to his left. He smiled, and put his hand on the control stick as the five mechs advanced.

CHAPTER 1

~~~~New Exford 3063~~~~

  "WHERE IS STAR COLONEL RAYDO!!" Roared saKhan Keardon

  "He left this morning, to practice his mech handling. We have not seen him since. There was a Hrothgar that lifted off from the Capital earlier today. He might have been on it."

  "I know that. He said he was training did he? Yes…"

  "Star Colonel Tracyk, take your lance and find him." Ordered Keardon.

  "Aff." Replied Tracyk, then he marched his men out of the Office.

  Keardon was not going to put up with that fool's behavior. The second he had Raydos back here he would have him cast out into the ocean with nothing but a rubber raft. If he ever came back, he would be killed.

  To deal with his anger, he took a walk to the giant hold of the _Silent Fox_, the overlord class dropship. He, saKhan Keardon of the Jade Falcons would not put up with this treachery. When he reached the giant hold, he sat down next to his Galaxy Commander, Yumi Diazi.  

  "Gc. Diazi, have you seen Star Colonel Raydo at all today?"

  "I cannot say that I have."

  Keardon sighed. "This job is getting harder everyday."

  Diazi thought to himself, 'fortunately you won't have that job for long. I will be in command before long.' But he did not tell Keardon this. Only he knew what his plans were. He also did know where Raydo was, but he wouldn't tell.

~~~~Outreach 3063~~~~

  "So Raydo. You have information that will help us?"

  "Yes I do."

  "And if we do indeed help you, you will help us?"

  "Yes."

  "Good. You will stay here for now. You are stationed at room 5, level 6. I will send my lieutenant to you when we are ready. You will pay the 34,345,760 c-bills for the mechs you destroyed."

  "I know. I was just showing you what I am capable of."

~~~~New Exford 3063~~~~

  Keardon was sitting in his office when a junior officer radioed in to him.

  "Sir, sir its urgent!"

  "What is it? Is it news on Raydo' whereabouts?"

  "No sir, but it's a transmission. From Raydo."

 CHAPTER 2

  "What is the meaning of this Raydo?" Yelled Keardon.

  "I shall tell you the meaning. But you must meet me alone."

  "Where are you? I will not be told what to do."

  "I am at Outreach. In the capital. Meet me at the Headquarters of the Wolf's Dragoons in three days time. Bring no one but yourself."

  "Okay I will. But I will have other men on the planet."

  "Good. I look forward to our little talk."

~~~~Outreach 3 days later~~~~

  Keardon signaled for a taxi. No one stopped, until an orange cab pulled up. Keardon climbed inside. "Take me to the Wolf's Dragoons HQ. Make it fast." 

  The driver said, "I don't think that will be necessary."

  "What?!? What is this?" Roared Keardon.

  The cab driver turned around. 

  "RAYDO?" 

  "Yes. Unfortunately, I have to kill you. Sweet Dreams." He pulled out an Uzi, and emptied an entire magazine into Keardon. He then shoved Keardon out of the car and drove off.

  "Yumi. Do you read me?" Said Raydos into the radio.

  "Copy."

  "I'm heading back to HQ. Keep things in order until I get back to Exford."

  "Aff."

  Raydos thought to himself, 'Its going to be a good life, being saKhan. Too bad Keardon never saw what was coming to him.'…

~~~~That night Outreach~~~~

  Raydos climbed the stairs to his room. As he came upon room 5, he noticed his door was open. He pulled out a pistol that he kept with him just in case. He pushed the door open carefully. Three men were inside. 

  "What the Hell is goi−"

  He never finished that sentence, for the three men who were holding M9K submachine guns sprayed him with bullets. He slumped against the wall and the last thought before he died was 'Yumi… It was Yumi… He did this…'

CHAPTER 3

~~~~Outreach 3067~~~~

  "saKhan Diazi! We have a transmission from the Wolf's Dragoons liaison."

  Diazi looked up at the screen. It showed a room full of men, sitting around a round table. "What do you want?" He asked.

  "We want to inform you, we have just received 23 new mechs, 4565 tons of weapons, and 26 new Mechwarriors, straight from Solaris VII. We will be coming after you. You cannot hold Outreach forever. Be warned, we will be coming for you." 

  "You far from chill my blood freebirth slime. You don't stand a chance against the power of the clans." Chuckled saKhan Riuki. Once we join with the Steel Wolves, we will be invincible. You cannot stand against the power of Clan Wolf, the Jade Falcons, _and the Steel Wolves. You will fail."_

~~~~Eaton 3067~~~~

  "End Transmission." Ordered Exarch Smithson. He turned away from the screen and said to the leaders of the other big mercenary factions, "This is it. It is time to reclaim Outreach. I know our factions may have had disagreements in the past, but we must join together. With the Gray Death Legion, the Kell Hounds, the Wolf's Dragoons, _and the Northwind Swordsmen, we will defeat the clans."_

  Gary Northrup was a mechwarrior in the Gray Death Legion. He piloted his Templar with care, but still could blast a demolisher in one hit. His roommate, Ryan Morrey, piloted a Fafnir. With two heavy gauss rifles, it was a deadly mech. 

  Tina Farrel was also a mechwarrior, but she piloted a tiny Flea. She wasn't proud of it either. All it had was two machine guns, and two small lasers. But, the Kell hounds were in short supply of mechs, ever since the clans destroyed their entire base. They were left with twelve mechs. Three of them Fleas. 

  Gary was in the Officers Bar when the call went out. All mechwarriors report to base. Him and Ryan jumped in his Jeep, and sped into the army base. The pilots gathered in the huge mech hanger, and the four faction leaders walked out. Phellan Kell stared out among his men. "We will not stand with what the clans have done to us. We will move out tomorrow to take back what is ours. We will defeat the clans, and take back our planet! Besides, the people on Eaton don't want us on their planet anymore."

  This was greeted by cheers by the pilots. They wanted to fight.

CHAPTER 4

~~~~Eaton next day~~~~

  15 giant dropships took off to head to Outreach that day. The clans were waiting. They would pay. 

  "Star Colonel Miko. Assemble your men. The Mercenary Alliance lifted off. And… I want to talk to Star Captain Farrel."

  "Aff."

  He waited for a minute, then…

  "Yes what is it sir?" said a voice coming from Diazi's computer screen.

  "I want you to inform me on how many mechs the Alliance has."

  "34. Two without pilots."

  "good." Although it was far from good. During the invasion of Outreach, the clans had lost many mechs. They had only 24 mechs. Three without pilots. That made it 32 vs 21. Plus, the Alliance had access to heavy armor tanks. And aerospace fighters. He told no one, but he was worried about what would become of his men.

~~~~Outreach 3067~~~~

  Star Colonel Tracyk waited in his Thor on top of the hill. The Alliance would be coming soon. His men stood behind him, each one thinking the same thing has he was. They were going to lose. As the minutes ticked by, a voice on the radio said "Here they come."

  As Tracyk watched, an army of mechs slowly came over the rise. Both armies stood watching each other.

  "This is it." Gary radioed to Ryan. 

  "I call dibs on the Daishi!" Said Ryan.

  "Fine, I get the Madcat MKII." Called Gary.

  "Fine."

  "Okay."

  "Yeah."

  "Okay."

  "Yeah."

  "Okay."

  Finally, Phellan Kell radioed in to his forces, "Charge."

  All 32 mechs charged forward, shooting and blasting at the clan mechs. I was a surprise move, but the clanners were quick to react. "CHARGE!!!" Screamed Tracyk.

  Then, both sides clashed, and Gary lost sight of Ryan. He Battered a Thor with his large X-pulse lasers, then nailed a Daishi with his twin light gauss rifles. Left and right were enemy mechs. Everywhere he turned, another mech was shooting at him. He took each hit with confidence, and shot back at every mech he got his crosshairs on. Finally, he stumbled forward, and a rain of lasers and auto-cannons punched straight through his Templar.

  His last words were "Holy son of a−", then, his mech exploded, in a shower of burning metal. His ejection pod shot out, and exploded as it hit a Madcat. He was dead.

  Meanwhile, Ryan was maneuvering his 100 ton Fafnir like a ballet dancer. He lashed out at a Vulture with his twin heavy gauss rifles. One hit in the center torso, and it was down. 

  Two groups of demolishers moved in from the north of the battle. They fired at the clan mechs, and brought down a couple mechs. The Alliance had lost thirteen mechs, and more were being blown up. The clans had only lost seven. The numbers were beginning to even out. 

  Above the battle, aerospace fighters were dog fighting the clans nightshades and peregrines. A Alliance dropship descended on the battlefield. When it had landed, it deployed ten more mechs. 

  They arrival of more mechs made it impossible for the clans to win. They drew back. The Alliance kept shooting until they had completely gone.

~~~~Outreach 3068~~~~

  Now that the clans were gone, the Wolf's could take control of the planet Outreach. All four factions had joined together to form the newer, bigger Wolf's Dragoons. Phellan Kell, newly appointed Exarch of the faction, sat at his desk thinking. The clans were gone, but they still were at power. They needed to be brought down. The Wolf's Dragoons would take care of them soon…

Please Review and tell me what you think. PLEEEEEEEEZE


End file.
